This invention relates broadly to reconfigurable microelectronics. Systems that could benefit from reconfigurable circuits, particularly high frequency radio frequency (RF) circuits, include RF technologies for radar, electronic warfare, communications, and signal intelligence. The DoD over the past decade, has spent billions of dollars to develop a family of software defined military radios (JTRS) that were supposed to be universally interoperable, frequency agile, and could accommodate next generation military waveforms. However, the radios became larger and more costly as new capabilities and interoperability were included merely by adding more hardware and software. In addition to these challenges, the proliferation of wireless technologies are leading to a more crowded RF spectrum at the same time that the US government is selling off bandwidth previously dedicated to the military. One possible solution is to develop common reconfigurable RF hardware with circuits that can be programmed, reconfigured, and or adapt their functionality in response to dynamic spectral environments and mission needs. Such systems are expected to reduce upgrade, procurement, and R&D costs compared to conventional radios and radar.